Interlude
by Ginny
Summary: Cole and Phoebe share a moment. THIS IS UNFINSHED.


Authors notes: This story takes place a couple of months after the events of Sleuthing with the enemy. Prue and Piper still don't know that Cole is alive and Leo had promised to keep her secret. I am not good at point of views so if it keeps switching I apologize. Feedback is welcome in fact I demand it. The song at the beginning of the story is "One Caress" by Depeche Mode. I thought it fit with Cole's emotions of how he feels that Phoebe is the only one that can understand him.

One Caress

Well I'm down on my knees again,

And I pray to the only one,

That has the strength to bear the pain,

To forgive all the things I've done,

Oh, girl,

Lead me into your darkness

When this world leaves me feeling unimpressed,

Just one caress from you and I'm blessed.

When you think you tried every road,

Every avenue,

Take another look at what you've found old,

And in it you'll find something new

Oh girl, 

Lead me into your darkness,

When this world leaves me feeling unimpressed,

Just one caress from you and I'm blessed

Hiding from the light,

I've always loved the night,

And now you offer me eternal darkness,

I have to believe that sin makes a better man,

It's just the mood that I am in

That leads us back to where we began

Oh girl,

Lead me into your darkness,

When this world leaves me unimpressed,

Just one caress from you and I'm blessed.

Phoebe Halliwell walked briskly down the corridor of her college that led to the administrative office. She was hoping that there would be a message from Cole. She had not seen or heard from him since his so-called vanquishing. She realized in her mind that she probably never see him again but in her heart she knew that she would. She knew that he wouldn't dare leave a message at the manor but he might leave her one at the college. She had been checking in at the office twice a day since she saw him last but there had been no messages from him as of yet. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was near the door until she almost bumped into it. She stopped just short of hitting it, took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. It was empty except for the student working at the desk.

"Hey Beth."

"Hey Phoebe."

"Are there any messages for me?"

"I don't know. I just got here a few minutes ago but let me check."

"Okay."

She bent down and rummaged under the desk for a minute or two. When she came back up she was holding a plain white envelope.

"Just this one."

"Thanks Beth." She said and took the envelope and looked closely at it. It had her name printed on the envelope but she didn't recognize the writing. She knew that it probably wasn't from one of her sisters and a glimmer of hope arose in her. Eagerly she tore open the envelope and quickly unfolded the letter. What she saw there made her heart skip a beat. 

Phoebe,

Meet me at the Paradise Motel on 9th street. I'll be in room 6 and I'll be there all day. I'll be waiting for you.

It was unsigned but Phoebe knew that it had to be from Cole. She rushed out of the building not caring that she still had classes to attend. She reached her sister's car and unlocked the door. Once inside she picked up the car phone and dialed Prue's cell phone number. 

"Hello."

"Prue. It's me Phoebe."

"Hey. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Listen I have to run a couple of errands after class. I should be home no later than 6:00. "You don't need the car earlier than that do you?"

"No. I don't have a photo shoot scheduled today so I can just get a ride home with Phoebe."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You go ahead and do what you have to do."

"Thanks. I owe you big time."

"Forget it."

"Thanks Prue. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Phoebe."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the radio. It was 1:00, which gave her 5 hours to drive to the motel, meet Cole and drive home. She quickly started the car her heart beating wildly at the thought of seeing Cole again. She backed out of her parking space, exited the college and started towards the motel. She didn't know exactly where it was so it took her a while to find it but after a while she finally did. She looked at the building and immediately knew why Cole had chosen had chosen to meet here. The motel had stucco walls and was run down with that seedy look. She knew that no one she knew would go there much less be able to see her there. She parked her sister's car in an inconspicuous place and locked it. She steeled herself for the meeting that was to come and slowly approached the motel. She looked at the numbers on the doors searching for the one with 6 on it. She found it and hesitantly brought her hand up to knock. She noticed it was shaking and cursed herself for being so nervous. She took a deep shuddering breath and rapped firmly on the door. It opened almost immediately and before she could say a word she was abruptly pulled inside. She grunted in shock and quickly brought her leg up to kick her attacker but Cole's voice stopped her.

"Cole?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"It's me Phoebe. I didn't mean to scare you but I had to make sure that I wasn't seen.

"Does anyone know you're here Cole?"

"I don't think so. I was careful in getting the room and delivering the note at your college."

"How did you know I'd be there today?"

He looked guilty for a second at the question but finally answered with a sheepish grin.

"I had followed you and your sisters for weeks before you and I met. I know your schedule as well as you do Phoebe."

That's creepy Cole."

"I know. I'm so sorry for hurting you Phoebe. I hate myself for what I've done to you and your sisters."

"It's all the past. We need to think about the future from now on."

"Oh, Phoebe. There can never be a future between us. There are to many people hunting for me and they might kill you to get to me. I can't ever take the chance of that happening and that's why we can't ever see each other again after today."

"Why contact me Cole just to tell me we can never see each other anymore."

"I had to see you again if only for just one more time. I know it's wrong but all I can do is think about you and nothing else. I'm sorry for making you unhappy yet again. You should go know before your sisters start to worry about you." He said and started towards the door.

"Wait." I said and reached out to grab his arm. His skin was warm beneath my fingers and once again I was struck by how human he really was despite being half demon. 

"You said we could never see each other after today right."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Phoebe."

"I'm saying that if we only have today we might as well take advantage of the time we have. I've already called my sisters and told them I'll be home at about six. It's 2:00 now which means we have close to four hours left and I for one are going to make the most of that time." As she said this she slowly closed the distance between them until they were standing only inches apart.

"We shouldn't be doing this Phoebe."

"Why?"

"There are a million reasons why we shouldn't."

"You love me right?"

"Yes but…"

"And you know that I love you right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough Phoebe no matter how much we both want it to be."

"Don't deny me this Cole."

"Oh, Phoebe. You don't know what you're asking. This is dangerous and we both know it."

"I don't care." I said and moved closer to him until there was literally no space between us.

"Oh Hell." He muttered and brought his lips down upon mine. I felt my breath catch at the intensity of his kiss and eagerly returned it. His kiss awakened feelings in me that I thought I had lost forever. For months I hadn't been living my life but just going through the emotions. I had felt like I wasn't truly living but the moment his mouth touched mine I felt truly alive.

"We have to stop Phoebe." Cole said breaking the kiss. We were both breathing heavily, our breaths coming in gasps.

"Don't stop." I pleaded and kissed him again with the same intensity as when he kissed me. I felt his body relax in my embrace and I knew there would be no more resistance from him. Our mouths mingled in a dance as old as time and after a while I felt myself being gently nudged against the wall of the motel room. Cole's body was pressed tightly against mine and I could feel every inch of me become hot with desire. 


End file.
